


When a rebel's not about his occupation (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Neil Faulkner<br/>After: A policeman's lot is not a happy one from the Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a rebel's not about his occupation (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

When a rebel's not about his occupation (occupation)  
Planning daring strikes against his mortal foe (mortal foe)  
Such as blowing up a vital installation (installation)  
Why, he thinks of those he plans to overthrow (overthrow)  
It is not that he considers them as evil (them as evil)  
Though he must admit that now and then there's some (then there's some)  
By and large they're only ordinary people ('nary people)  
SO HE'S GOING TO BLOW THE LOT TO KINGDOM COME


End file.
